postknightfandomcom-20200213-history
Equipment
Equipment are items that your character can wear that provide stat bonuses and special buffs. They drop from completing Main Quest activities or can be bought from the Merchants in each area. There are four types of equipment: Weapons, Shields, Armour, and Helms. They are broken up into sets and tiers. There are a specific number of sets in each tier, and each tier drops from a specific area in the game. Each piece can be upgraded up to 5 stars for better stat bonuses. This is done at the Blacksmith in each area in exchange for gold and certain items. Two special bonuses are available for equipment. When you upgrade a piece fully, you get an upgrade bonus, which are powerful effects that offer diverse utilities. When you equip all the pieces in a set, you get a set bonus. These are outlined in the table below. A full set never drops from the Main Quest activities outside the very first set. To complete a set, you will need to buy missing pieces from the Merchant in each area in exchange for gold and certain materials. It's possible for a certain type of equipment to not drop in a number of sets, so be prepared. * Important Note: ''Buying a piece of Armour requires different types of' Metal Bars'. Metal Bars don't drop during normal activities, so you need to buy them from the Merchant. It is recommended that you check each merchant frequently and purchase bars when you can. Pompon '''Novice's Set (Common)' Full set bonus: Gold Gain +10% Adventure's Set (Rare) Full set bonus: Exp Gain +10% Combat Set (Rare) Full set bonus: Attack +15% Shello Bay Tiderider's Set (Common) Full set bonus: Movement Speed +10% Crimson Set (Rare) Full set bonus: Max HP +10% Seagleam Set (Epic) Full set bonus: Exp Gain +15% Griffondell Highwind Set (Common) Full set bonus: Attack +10% Tempest Set (Rare) Full set bonus: Item Find +10% Flitter Set (Rare) Full set bonus: Dodge Rate +8% *Description is misleading. You heal for as much damage as you would have taken if not for the dodge. Example: Enemy deals 44 dmg. You dodge, and heal for 44 hp. Mistral Set (Epic) Full set bonus: Critical Rate +20% Caldemount Crusader's Set (Common) Full set bonus: Accuracy +15% Harbinger's Set (Common) Full set bonus: Defense +15% Sinister Set (Rare) Full set bonus: Critical Damage +15% Illustious Set (Rare) Full set bonus: Max HP +15% Imperial Set (Epic) Full set bonus: Attack +20% Valley of Gold Golem Set (Rare) Full set bonus: Ranged Defense +20% Halcyon Set (Rare) Full set bonus: Gold Gain +20% Feral Set (Rare) Full set bonus: Movement Speed +20% Nightbane Set (Epic) Full set bonus: Critical Rate +20% *Nightbane guard actually increased defense (as opposed to ranged defense) prior to patch 1.0.10. This, together with a high level red potion with the minimum cooldown (3 seconds) could make a player virtually immune to melee attacks for most of a level. Since the majority of damage received is melee, this was much stronger than a normal shield. In addition, the reduced damage meant most enemy hits wouldn't cross the knockback threshold. Players could use the precise shield skill and red potion together when near enemies to fully heal, as they would not be knocked away by enemy attacks and receive several of them in a short period of time. Due to this, the red potion's buff is now a flat bonus (+5 per level) rather than a percentage and the Nightbane Defender's stat has become ranged defense. Divine Set (Epic) Full set bonus: Max HP +25% Everlast Set (Legendary) Full set bonus: Attack +25%. Fractured Forest Primal Set (Epic) Full set bonus: Dodge Rate +10%. Phantom Set (Epic) Full set bonus: Critical Rate +25%. Eminent Set (Epic) Full set bonus: Max HP +25%.Category:Drop rate